A Mother, A Father, and a Daughter
by queen-of-swing
Summary: Ally/Victor Fluff :-) Takes place in what I think is the 5th Season... might be wrong but... basically Ally and Victor live happily ever after!


A Mom, A Dad, and a Daughter  
  
BedTymeBear  
  
Disclaimer: I don't know enough about Ally McBeal to even think of claiming her; I'm just using her to appease my muses that love Jon Bon Jovi, nothing more.  
  
Authors Notes: I don't know anything about Ally McBeal, well, not much anyway. I do know that Jon Bon Jovi guest starred on it for 9 episodes and because I liked his character and the chemistry between Victor and Ally, I wanted to write a fanfic. Damn muses.  
  
I also have NO clue what Victor's apartment looked like, so I made it up. Don't flame me based on that.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Ally McBeal is one of the best lawyers in the state. She is a partner in a firm, has many semi-successful associates operating under her, has a wonderful daughter, a very, very nice substitute father for that daughter, and overall has a pretty great life. BUT SHE CAN'T FIND HER DAMN KEYS!!" Ally said, sarcasm dripping from each word. All of it was true; she was a great lawyer and had the life to prove it. She was a partner in the firm, the nameplate, that had her name engraved on it, was hanging on the face of the building that scraped the sky. Her associates were becoming more and more successful, even after the small fiscal problem first faced, but everything was balancing out now. And she did have a great daughter and one of the best damn handymen of the state waiting for her inside. Maddie was incredible, the life she had, and now to become so perfect? It truly amazed her sometimes. Of course, Maddie needed a father figure, a good one, and Victor Morrison provided that. He was a blessing to Ally, he helped enormously with Maddie, and gave Ally the advice she constantly needed to help keep her grounded. It was incredible that he didn't have ulterior motives for being the next added member of the family. It was a great life, and once she had the keys to her house in hand, it would be even better.  
  
"Ah!" Ally sighed, warmth enveloping her as soon as she stepped into the inviting home. It was Friday, and she didn't have to work all weekend. Taking this into consideration, Ally opened the hall closet and chunked all her 'buisnessey' stuff in there, as Maddie called it.  
  
"Maddie!" Ally called, wanting to see her daughter. It still shocked her that she had a daughter. Biological or not, Maddie was hers, and that feeling was irreplaceable. She heard a loud thump on the floor above her head, and then the unmistakable stomps of angry little feet heading in her direction. That was one thing that Ally was never prepared to deal with, the anger involved in raising a child. Maddie wasn't excessively moody like she could be, but when she was mad, it was not something that Ally enjoyed. She heard the footsteps reach the landing of the stairs and braced herself for the torrent of anger Maddie was ready to release. She turned and faced the stairs, hand gripping the banister, knuckles already white in anticipation.  
  
Surprisingly, Maddie wasn't angry, or she didn't show it if she was. Ally looked up to meet the tear stained face of her little blonde baby.  
  
"Why did you do it mom? Why? Why couldn't you have given him a chance and just seen how things went? Was that too much to ask?" Maddie's voice broke as the tears began again. Ally began to speak, but a shake of the head and the speedy disappearance of her daughter told her not to. Sighing, Ally resolved to find out what was wrong with Maddie, and began the flight of stairs, which seemed endless now.  
  
"Mad?" Ally asked, knocking on the locked door.  
  
"Go Away!" Maddie yelled, though muffled, as if she was crying into a pillow. Ally was so distressed at hearing her cry, because even though she didn't know why, she knew she was somewhat responsible for the tears she cried.  
  
"Maddie?" Ally questioned, her tone quiet and concerned. Deciding to give up on Maddie opening the door, Ally jiggled the handle and tricked the lock out. She was really worried, because Maddie never did anything like this, and of all the times she had seen Maddie cry, this was the worst.  
  
"Mads, c'mon, talk to me. What did you mean back on the stairs? Give whom a chance?" Ally persisted, sitting next to her sobbing child. Feeling a surge of maternal instincts, she lifted her hand and started gently rubbing Maddie's back. At the unexpected touch, Maddie shot straight up, her angry, tired, and sad eyes locking with Ally's.  
  
"He liked you so much, and he is a good guy. Larry isn't coming back; there is NOTHING there. Stop bullshitting yourself and move on. He would have been so much better for you! He could have taken care of us, of me," Maddie threw herself back into her pillow, wanting to avoid whatever conflict might arise from her choice of language, but slight relief sweeping over her as she expressed herself. Ally was immediately taken aback, shocked one by Maddie's words, and two, by how much it hurt when she said that about Larry and her. Despite the fact that what she said hurt, Ally was more curious still of who Maddie was talking about. She took her hand off Maddie's back and moved it on to her shoulder, encouraging her to roll over and face her.  
  
"Who. Are. You. Talking. About?" Ally managed, through gritted teeth. She was angry, yes, curious, yes, and confused, yes. The lawyer in Ally was begging to be released, having a legal ultimatum to put before Maddie. Maddie just looked at Ally, her face remained expressionless as possible, with the tears still rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Maddie," Lawyer Ally began, "Either you tell me WHO you are talking about, and I mean what this person's name is, or you can sit here and cry about it and not accomplish anything. Choose one or the other because I am not gonna be able to put up with this much longer." Maddie's eye flinched as she thought it over, and deciding on the first choice, gave up the info.  
  
"My Dad," Maddie explained. Ally still didn't understand, Maddie's dad hardly knew her and Maddie would never want Ally to be with him. Ally firmly decided to try one last time, and if Maddie didn't give it up, it was her loss.  
  
"Maddie, what does your dad have to do with this?" Ally semi-calmly reasoned. She was quickly losing her patience.  
  
"Go look on the kitchen counter," Maddie said, through the tears. Deciding that this was the end of the conversation, Maddie rolled back over into her pillow and continued to sob. Ally stood from the bed and left the room, gently closing the door behind her.  
  
Downstairs, Ally decided to investigate on Maddie's last words, searching for something on the kitchen counter. When she turned on the light, Ally was greeted with a once neat envelope strewn across the stove. Little pieces of the holder littered the floor, and the letter that was inside had been opened and read, and left open on the counter. Ally picked up the sheet of stark white paper, reading the words scrawled across it.  
  
Ally- I just wanted to let you know that I am leaving town. Its time for me to move on, the one that was keeping me here doesn't want me, and the one that I want refuses to see what was happening between us. I'll miss you Ally, tell Maddie I love her with all of my heart and I hate that it happened this way.  
  
I love you Victor  
  
"Victor. Victor is leaving," Ally said aloud, to no one unparticular. 'Victor is leaving.' the words echoed in her mind, and it finally clicked.  
  
'My dad.' 'He liked you so much, why couldn't you have given him a chance.'  
  
With each word she remembered, Ally's heart broke more for Maddie. Victor really had become her father, and although Ally didn't wear a ring, or have his last name, she had grown so accustomed to having him around all the time, that she almost considered him to be her husband.  
  
"Damn," She said suddenly, full impact sinking in. She knew what she had to do, and was more than determined to do it.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Before leaving, Ally checked on Maddie one more time, and found her exhausted from crying so much, but peacefully asleep. Ally pulled the comforter from the bed parallel to Maddie's and covered the sleeping girl with it. Allie knew she wouldn't be waking up anytime soon, so she slipped out of the house and into the cold evening, on the hunt for Victor Morrison.  
  
Yeah, so what if Larry had been her heart and soul for so long? He didn't love her like Victor did, and he couldn't. Hell, if Larry had to live with Maddie he'd probably be gone in a week. But Victor wasn't. He was there every morning to take her to school, and he was just there for her in general. Herself and Maddie, not just one or the other. Ha, if it had been Larry and he was in the mood, he would dismiss Maddie like a sack of potatoes, but Victor, Victor would go to her in a heartbeat. He had his priorities straight, and right now, Ally had to get hers straight.  
  
In her mind, her new and improved list of priorities went in a simple order. Maddie. Maddie was her first and foremost priority, and because of that fact, Victor was her second. She'd been in denial forever, saying she didn't like him as more than a friend, but the way she felt when she was around him, and the searing looks he'd send her, they'd send chills down her spine, all the while she could feel the hot blush creeping up her face and neck. She'd felt that once. It was when she first knew she loved Larry. Loved Larry? If that was what love for them had felt like, how was it not love for her and Victor? There was no question in her mind, Ally loved Victor, and she wanted to be with him, if he'd still have her.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Ally reached her gloved hand up and knocked on the sliding metal door guarding Victor's haven. She heard shuffling of his feet as he came to the door, and she thanked the Higher Powers that he was still there. The door slid back and brought the two star-crossed lovers face to face. A look of shock brushed through Victor's piercing blue eyes, and his eyebrows furrowed slightly, expressing the confusion he felt, and neglecting the joy. Automatically, his hand beckoned her in. He led her over the chaise lounge his models would lay on for his paintings, being the only decent seating in the whole house. His head kept facing down, and inwardly he so desperately wanted to avoid and verbal contact between them, really, any physical contact period. Knowing that it wouldn't happen, he looked up, only to see Ally's lips six mere inches away, and they were moving closer.  
  
Ally didn't know what really guided her, she figured it was her newly discovered love for him, but she decided to do the most effectual thing she could think of. She slowly approached him, time moving about a tenth of what it usually was. When his head lifted, Ally knew it was her chance. She didn't think, just pressed her lips against his, forming the most perfect union she'd ever known. Before she could even determine just how good of a kiss it was, she knew that her lips belonged there. Those glorious lips that had become intertwined with hers, the lips that were slowly kissing her, creating a tender passion that had been building since the beginning. A small moan escaped her mouth as he lifted his hands up and tangled them in her hair. All she was aware of was the sensations coming from her mouth, the feeling of his tongue gently massaging hers, and the feel of hers responding so skillfully. Eventually, she knew she'd have to pull away, so she used the deep breath she took to break the kiss.  
  
"Ah, Victor," Ally said, color rising in her cheeks, "There's something we need to talk about."  
  
"I can't stay here Ally. I can't stay here and do this and know that you love Larry and knowing that I will never be that guy. I have to Ally," He explained, emotions showing raw through the crystal blue eyes that looked so intensely at her.  
  
"Victor, I don't love Larry anymore, he is my past, and you are me and Maddie's future. I, I really, I love you, Victor," Ally stumbled, telling him the truth just revealed to her. Victor looked questioningly at her, almost unsure of belief, could it have been true? Could she really love him? As if reading his mind, Ally nodded gently. Unable to resist, he leaned in again towards her and reclaimed her lips, gently sucking, nibbling and pecking her lips. He slowly made a trail of tiny, butterfly kisses down the side of her face, and Ally lifted her head through a small moan, giving Victor better access to her neck. He slowly and painstakingly placed open mouth kisses across her neck and collarbone, resisting all temptations to let his mouth stray any lower. He stopped, and Ally lolled her head back down to look at him.  
  
"Now what?" He asked, his white teeth displaying in a huge grin.  
  
"Now," She gently pecked his lips, "we," Another peck, "decide" another one, "What's next for us."  
  
"Lets do it," Victor said, quite serious.  
  
"What?" Ally asked, taken slightly aback.  
  
"Lets do it, lets be.," he hesitated.  
  
"Let's be what?" Ally asked, wonderment in her eyes.  
  
"Lets be the mother and father Maddie has always needed," He finished quickly. Ally sat there, waiting for his words to make sense and then responded.  
  
"How, how, how do we do, um, how do you suggest we do that Victor?" Ally asked. She glanced up from her hands and was met with a piercing blue gaze.  
  
"We live together, I'd think," Victor replied.  
  
"Oh. kay but, if my mother found out.. Which she will through Maddie. she'd. she'd try to separate us. She's very religious and would call it living in sin," Ally said, seriously.  
  
"I propose," Ally cringed at the bad choice of words.  
  
"Well then I accept," Victor replied, a smile playing on his gorgeous features.  
  
"Well I'm glad but all I can offer you is," Ally glanced down at her right forefinger. Her monogrammed platinum ring rested comfortably around the widest part of her finger, and she slid it off with a series of wiggles. Victor smiled at the gesture and held out his hand, obliging to her suggestion. She laughed and took his smooth hand and put the ring halfway down his pinky finger, where it was nice and snug. They both looked at the ring for a moment before looking up at one another and laughing.  
  
When finally sedated, Victor asked, quite seriously, "So, when do you and Maddie want to move in?" Ally took in her surroundings, a chaise lounge and easels.  
  
"Hmm, maybe, maybe we could just. live in my place," She suggested, thinking he was being serious. Victor smiled and reassured her he was kidding, and took her into his arms, kissing her again.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The next morning, Ally was at her coffee maker, her usual spot at this time of day, pouring some coffee into cups. Maddie came stomping down the stairs, still with anger, and sat down at the table, resting her chin on her fist. Ally proceeded with caution, following Victor's plan.  
  
"Hey Mads, how'd you sleep last night?" She asked, nonchalantly. Judging by her crumpled clothes she still wore, it had not been very pleasant.  
  
"Just great. I dreamed I had a dad," Maddie replied sarcastically.  
  
"You know, they say dreams can come true.." Ally reminded her wistfully.  
  
"Yeah, right." Maddie replied with malice. She meant that to be the end of her speaking with Ally today but couldn't help but pay attention to her again when she heard mumbling from behind her, detracting from the TV. She was about to turn around and tell Ally to get off the phone or go to another room, when she was cut short by a masculine voice.  
  
"You know your not supposed to watch TV during breakfast," Victor's smooth voice came. Maddie turned around with a look of shock registered across her face, as she saw Victor's arm wrapped around Ally's waist and Ally leaning into his shoulder. He stared at her, as if it were the most natural thing in the world for him to be there, while she stared back thinking it wasn't.  
  
"You, you came back? Why? Did Ally let you stay as our handyman?" Maddie asked, voice laced with hope.  
  
"Nope, she fired me again," He said, quite seriously. Maddie's face fell and Ally gently slapped him in the side.  
  
"Okay, you got me. She didn't let me stay as the handyman though," he said.  
  
"Then why did she let you stay..?" Maddie asked, warily eyeing Ally.  
  
"Because, your mom here has this crazy belief that a husband and wife should live together, if not for them, for the kid," He said with a wide grin. Maddie's face lit up like Christmas as she took in the sight before her.  
  
"Ya, ya, ya mean you're my Dad?!" She asked in wonderment.  
  
"Not officially, but as of this afternoon I will be, we didn't want to get married without you!" Victor explained, releasing Ally to take the child that was already flying into his arms up in a big hug.  
  
"I love you both so much!" Maddie yelled with glee.  
  
"Well, then, since you don't hate me anymore," Ally said, "I suppose its about time to head down to city hall."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Richard, Elaine, Maddie, and of course Victor and Ally were in the city hall, as the Justice read the lines declaring them man and wife. They kissed and in an instant after, Maddie had wriggled between the two and formed a group hug. Victor and Ally squeezed her tight between them, and they knew, all three, that this was the very beginning of an extremely happy relationship.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Well hey, I wrote this fic a while ago, back in December or January I think, and today, on April 8, 2003, I finished it. I didn't think I would ever finish it but the plot kept nagging me on in my head, and I hope you all enjoyed! Remember, I seriously knew NOTHING about AMB before reading a few of these fics. Most of the details were made up. (Is Ally's mother still alive?) If not, oops. Well, hope everyone enjoyed.  
  
xNATx 


End file.
